Marcado
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A Geração dos Milagres foi um time especial que fez história e criou sua própria lenda. Todos conhecem a fama dos seis prodígios do basquete, mas ninguém sabe da verdade por trás de tanto talento. Um novo gênio chega a Tokyo e a roda da fortuna começa a girar. Os tempos vão mudar. A paz acabou. (AoKaga)


**Título: **Marcado  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Kuroko no Basuke  
**Ship**: AoKaga  
**Classificação**: +16 (pode ser que mude no decorrer da trama)  
**Gênero**: comédia, romance, drama, yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics  
**Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Peguei na Internet e editei a minha conveniência.

* * *

** Notas iniciais:**

Segunda fic no fandom. Não me preocupei muito com a fidelidade à personalidade deles. Falta de respeito? Talvez, mas foi necessário pela dinâmica da fanfic, que é Universo Alternativo. Espero que as mudanças façam sentido. Se você é o tipo de fã que não gosta muito quando o personagem "faz algo que nunca faria", por favor, não prossiga a leitura. Acho que isso vai acontecer muito por aqui. Ser você tem mente aberta e procura apenas diversão, então desejo boa leitura.

Contem spoilers, embora algumas informações tenham sido alteradas para se adequar melhor ao contexto da história. Gêneros podem ser adicionados. Novos ships além de AoKaga também correm o risco de serem acrescentados, considere esse um aviso prévio.

Minha regra de postagem é: um capítulo por semana. Mas em fevereiro participo do desafio do Nyah, ou seja, posto um capitulo por dia em outra AoKaga, então pode ser que aqui atrase um pouco. Acho que é só isso. Se teve saco para ler até aqui: obrigada, você merece um prêmio pela paciência. Agora vamos ao que interessa. A fanfic.

Divirta-se!

* * *

**Marcado**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01 – A geração dos milagres**

Eles fizeram história. Cinco jovens do Ensino Fundamental com habilidades jamais vistas antes. E um sexto elemento misterioso que, juntos, foram chamados de a Geração Milagrosa.

Gênios do esporte.

Mas quis o destino que eles se separassem. Talvez fosse uma provação necessária, mas ao dar inicio ao colegial cada membro da Geração Milagrosa escolheu ir para uma escola diferente. A equipe diluiu-se, tornou-se lenda, cujos nomes de seus protagonistas faziam os rivais tremerem.

Mesmo que não estivessem juntos, cada um dos seis; sozinho, era uma verdadeira potência. Quase sobrenatural.

Sobrenatural.

Esses são os fatos que todos sabem, o que corre de boca em boca e alimenta boatos, fortalecendo o mito. Porém, existe outra história atrás da Geração Milagrosa. A _verdadeira_ história que revela o que os impulsiona e os torna invencíveis. O mundo secreto que existe além desse mundo em que vivemos e que foi abalado pela chegada de um novo personagem.

Um novo talento forçou a passagem e mergulhou em algo que jamais poderia imaginar. Algo que mudaria os rumos não apenas do próprio destino, mas de todos os que cruzassem seu caminho.

A roda da fortuna começara a girar.

Os tempos de paz chegavam ao fim.

oOo

— Oe, Kuroko! Não é possível que você seja tão ruim! — Taiga rosnou decepcionado, sentando-se em um banco de cimento na lateral da quadra. Puxou a camiseta e limpou suor do rosto — Tem certeza de que fazia parte da Geração Milagrosa?

O outro rapaz não se irritou com a reclamação. Sentou-se ao lado dele, com a bola de basquete presa em suas mãos. Ambos suavam pelo esforço no dia quente.

— Sim, Kagami kun. Eu fazia parte.

— Até entendo porque te chamavam de membro fantasma — Kagami ergueu o rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol aquecer sua pele. Agradável sensação.

Ambos eram novatos no colégio Seirin e acabaram se inscrevendo no mesmo clube: a equipe de basquete. Esporte que amavam. Depois de ouvir boatos sobre seis integrantes incrivelmente fortes no Ensino Fundamental e descobrir que o outro novato era um deles, Kagami decidira tirar a prova de que era tão bom assim, aquele baixinho sem presença alguma. Mas o moleque era _péssimo_! Incapaz de acertar um arremesso sequer.

— Não se engane, Kagami kun. Não vim aqui para você me analisar. Eu queria analisá-lo.

O ruivo riu. Aquilo soava exatamente como uma desculpa. Não disse nada, porque não cabia a ele julgar um colega. De um jeito ou de outro a verdade viria à tona na hora certa.

— Nunca vou entender porque a tal Geração Milagrosa se separou. Se os seis eram tão fodões juntos o certo eram seguir para o mesmo colégio, não?

Kuroko inclinou-se pra frente no banco e começou a quicar a bola contra o chão da quadra. Aquela questão envolvia muita informação, coisas que ainda não podia revelar totalmente. Preferiu responder de forma vaga.

— Chega um ponto na vida em que cada um deve seguir novos caminhos e buscar aquilo que o tornará mais forte. Foi preciso uma separação para passar pro próximo nível — não falara uma mentira completa.

A expressão de Kagami tornou-se confusa. Roubou a bola em um gesto rápido, passando ele mesmo a quicá-la no chão.

— E você acha que encontrará isso aqui em Seirin?

— Porque não? Talvez já tenha encontrado...

— Sei lá — deu de ombros — Esse colégio é novo. Não tem tradição no basquete, apesar dos senpais serem fortes. Se você quer passar para um próximo nível no basquete não parece a escolha mais apropriada.

Aquilo era óbvio para Taiga. Para se tornar melhor, tem que enfrentar desafios maiores. Talvez Kuroko tivesse escolhido Seirin justamente por ser o mais fraco dos seis integrantes. Bem... até o momento o garoto parecia bem fraquinho, obrigado.

— Nem tudo se trata de basquete, Kagami kun.

A risada leve de Taiga ecoou pela quadra deserta. Que absurdo! Para ele seria sempre basquete. Sempre.

— É um jeito de pensar, Kuroko — usou a grande mão para desmanchar os fios de cabelo do garoto — Boa sorte na sua "busca".

— Não bagunce meu cabelo, Kagami kun — reclamou quando o ruivo afastou a mão encerrando a brincadeira. Tentou colocar os fios espetados no lugar.

— Preciso ir — Taiga ficou em pé. Estendeu a bola de volta para Tetsuya, que a pegou e colocou sobre o colo — Mas uma coisa eu garanto: mal posso esperar para enfrentar todos da Geração Milagrosa! Vou passar por eles como um rolo compressor.

Jogou a mochila sobre o ombro e foi embora.

Kuroko assistiu enquanto o novo amigo se afastava. Estavam na mesma sala do primeiro ano e se tornavam próximos rapidamente, unidos graças à paixão pelo esporte em comum. Mas não somente por isso.

Desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos pequeninas. Podia sentir a energia correndo por seu corpo, algo bruto e não lapidado ainda. _Incrível_. Apenas uma pequena amostra do que estava por vir, trazido pelo futuro ao qual estava destinado.

Quando aquele poder fosse domado... nenhum limite os deteria!

— Impressionante — sussurrou — Midorima kun não erra uma.

oOo

A noite estava fresca. A primavera acabara de chegar e trazia coisas boas consigo. Principalmente o céu noturno estrelado e a grande lua cheia que dominava a abobada celeste.

Aomine adorava a lua cheia. Era a época do mês em que se sentia mais no controle, mais próximo de sua herança. Mais... _poderoso_.

Estava deitado no telhado do colégio, usando o casaco como travesseiro, as mãos repousando suavemente sobre o peito. Pouco se importava em invadir o prédio durante a noite. Não respeitava certas regras.

— E então...? — perguntou para a pessoa que se aproximava. Os passos eram leves, inaudíveis. Mas não precisava ouvir para saber que ele chegava. Haviam os outros _sentidos_.

— É Seirin, Aomine kun — Kuroko não parou de avançar até debruçar-se na muretinha de proteção, cruzando os braços sobre ela. Deixou que os olhos azuis se perdessem no pátio do colégio alguns andares abaixo, tão pacifico e silencioso sem os estudantes. Não gostava assim.

— Kurokocchi tem muita sorte. Como foi?! — Kise, um rapaz loiro com pinta de modelo saiu da penumbra e parou ao lado do rapaz. Era bem mais alto que ele e fechava o trio presente naquela noite — Conta.

— Foi estranho. Não sei explicar.

— Acho que vou dar um pulo até Seirin e dar uma olhada também — soou empolgado. Não podia conter a curiosidade diante do que acontecia.

— Então Midorima acertou de novo — Aomine soou indiferente, ainda deitado no chão.

— O que vai fazer, Aomine kun?

— Saa. Observar? Atacar? Deixar pra lá?

Nem Kuroko nem Kise gostaram da última questão. Viraram-se para encarar o companheiro no chão. Daiki sentiu a ansiedade e expectativa deles transformarem-se em relutância e um pouco de rancor, minando em sua direção em grandes ondas. Principalmente do garoto de olhos azuis. Interessante...

— Claro que eu não vou deixar pra lá — debochou — Acham que eu sou algum tipo de idiota?

Alivio. Imensurável alívio. Ficou irritado.

— Disse que não sei o que fazer porque não sei. Quando foi a última vez que isso aconteceu?

Kise coçou a nuca, ficando pensativo.

— Meu avô falou algo a respeito. Nunca levei muito a sério.

— Ainda está no começo, Aomine kun. Mas logo não será mais segredo. Coisas assim nunca permanecem escondidas por muito tempo. Outros virão e então...

— Oe, Kuroko — Daiki cortou o discurso — Você me conhece bem. Não deixarei ninguém tirá-lo de mim. Ele é sua responsabilidade por enquanto. Mas é melhor que tenha certeza da informação.

A parte final soou como uma ameaça velada. Desnecessária, evidentemente. Kuroko não era o tipo de pessoa capaz de brincar com assuntos tão sérios. Muito menos quando havia tanto em jogo. Coisas inacreditáveis e maravilhosas...

— Tenho certeza, Aomine kun. Eu senti — observou as mãos. Já não restara nem um vestígio da energia captada mais cedo, entretanto nunca esqueceria a sensação viciante de poder natural. Puro poder — Kagami kun é um Omega.

continua...

* * *

Ufa. E começa mais uma épica (SQN) aventura! Até o próximo capítulo que será... hum... saa...

xD


End file.
